


disco tits

by LightningInABottle



Series: BLUE LIPS [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Clubbing, Dirty Dancing, Don't Try This At Home, Drug High, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Explicit Language, Flirting, Happiness (for now), Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Implied Sexual Content, Intoxication, Kissing, M/M, No Bad Consequences (for now), Non-Explicit Sex, Not Life Advice, Numbing The Pain, Recreational Drug Use, Running from Emotions, Sloppy Makeouts, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningInABottle/pseuds/LightningInABottle
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is still the queen of the discotheque, but perhaps he just found someone to share the title with: it looks as though Thomas Jefferson is packing a little something to get him higher than ever before.If only the high could last forever, with no consequences.





	disco tits

**Author's Note:**

> For enhanced reading experience: listen to disco tits by Tove Lo!  
> (And maybe read LIGHT BEAMS first)

Alexander Hamilton knew this was going to be a good night. No memories, no pain, no repercussions for his behavior. Just him and his high and Jefferson’s body pressed up against his own. Alex approached Jefferson slowly, stalking towards him with an air of nonchalance. He stopped right in front of Jefferson taking a moment to pause and stretch his arms up over his head, an exaggerated groan slipping from his lips. Jefferson simply raised an eyebrow at the theatrics. Alex knew the pattern perfectly: he ran over it in his head as a reassurance that his plan to get pinned down under Jefferson before the sun rose in the sky would work.  _ I say hi— _

“Hey there.” Alex’s voice was lowered, almost as he was sharing a secret. His lips were turned upwards in a cocky, uneven grin, the buzz spreading through his veins and effectively shutting down the minuscule part of his brain that told him this was a bad idea. Jefferson took the bait, patting a confused Madison on the shoulder before turning his full attention to Alex, a bit of cautious distaste flashing through his expression.  _ You say hi— _

“Hey yourself, dumbass.” Jefferson rolled his eyes, his suspicious look not vanishing. Alex made his way to the wall Jefferson was standing and leaned against it, pulling another joint out of his pocket. He was suddenly glad he brought extra, and although he normally didn’t like sharing, he Alex also knew Jefferson would take a bit more convincing. But it would be  _ so worth it,  _ judging by the way Jefferson filled out his jeans.  _ We stay high— _

“You want one?” Alex said, holding out the joint towards Jefferson and finally tearing his eyes away from his dick. Jefferson gave him a side eye, some of the club’s lights casting colors over his cheekbones and throat. He took it, putting it in his mouth before realizing he didn’t have a lighter. Only one frustrated sound escaped him before Alex held one out, smirking. Reluctantly, Jefferson bent his neck down and leaned in until some of his curls brushed Alex’s wrist. They made eye-contact, sending a thrill through Alex’s blood that had nothing to do with the weed. 

“You look so pretty, yeah,” Alex said, winking at Jefferson as he lit his joint for him. spluttering indignantly when Jefferson straightened up and promptly exhaled a puff of smoke in his face.  _ Fuck you too, asshole.  _ Alex turned the lighter on his own, relishing in the heady buzz working its way through his body. The beat was picking up, the same as his heart. In their strange moment of peace, without any snark or antagonistic comments, Alex allowed his mind to wander, to float as the music bass thundered in his ears. Not to the past, but to the future, to what would happen if his plan worked. 

The sweltering heat of the club was getting to him. Alex was sweating from head to toe. He imagined Jefferson pressing him up against the wall, hard through all their layers of clothes. Just the thought of Jefferson’s lips on his, demanding and relentless, made a sort of electric charge spread over his skin, like he was a battery building up in anticipation of Jefferson’s touch.  _ Wow.  _ How far gone was Alex that he could be imagining the guy he despised more than anything slipping his hands under Alex’s disco ball of a shirt, running them up his chest until lightning bolts of sensitivity raced through him?   _ Damn, Alex was so ready to go.  _

After shooting a few fugitive glances at Jefferson, Alex placed a hand on his shoulder, holding his joint to the side when he stood up on his tiptoes in order to whisper in his ear, lips almost touching the skin.

“Things are getting hot here, dontcha think?” Alex made his voice husky, which wasn’t difficult considering the smoke in his lungs. “I’m sweating from head to toe.” Jefferson tilted his head, raising an eyebrow curiously, but still not pushing Alex away. The lack of protest only encouraged him to continue speaking. Maybe some good old-fashioned dirty talk could speed up this tedious process of making your rival horny and high enough to be willing to sleep with you.  He shifted just a little bit closer to Jefferson so that he could comfortably grind against the side of the man’s thigh if needed.

“I’m hard through all my clothes, y’know.” Alex couldn’t hold back his devilish smile at the way Jefferson tensed up. When he finally spoke, it was through gritted teeth. 

“I can tell,” he said tersely, trying to shift his neck away from Alex’s persistent lips. 

“I'm fully charged, _nipples are hard._ Ready to go if you are.” Alex wasn’t quite expecting the response he got. Maybe a shiver, maybe a choked-off splutter. Most definitely not the disturbed, yet amused laugh that bubbled up from Jefferson’s throat. Even when the tips of Alex’s ears grew red with embarrassment—what the actual _fuck_ was he thinking?—Jefferson didn’t stop laughing at him, mutters of _‘you’re high as fuck’_ coasting under his breath. 

_ “My god _ , Hamilton, you really do have no decency. Wasn’t there a perfectly good gal latched on to you a few minutes before?” A bit of Jefferson’s Southern drawl had slipped into his speech, which should not have sounded as attractive as it did. How much weed had Alex smoked?  _ Not enough.  _ He moved the hand on Jefferson’s arm to wrap around his shoulder, pulling him closer. Jefferson didn’t try to get away, but he didn’t lean into Alex’s touch either.

“No, I don't—I don't have a type.” Alex watched Jefferson’s face carefully, waiting for his reaction. The pattern was appearing again.  _ Take a hit _ —

“Apparently not,” Jefferson said; and sure enough, he raised his joint to his lips, breathing it in before exhaling a loose cloud of smoke. 

“Come on over tonight,” Alex purred flicking his tongue out to lick at Jefferson’s earlobe, feeling his breath hitch.  _ Take a hit _ —

“Your breath stinks,” was all Jefferson said as he took another puff of the weed, trying to keep his composure. 

“You can follow my bloodstream.” It was impossible to ignore the suggestion in Alex’s voice, especially when each word was punctuated by the walk of his fingers down Jefferson’s chest. 

“No.” Jefferson began to pull away, his pupils blown wide and losing some of their guardedness from earlier. “You’re too high to make a good decision about who’s fucking you tonight.” Yeah, maybe he was right. But Alex had never listened to anyone, much less Jefferson, and he wasn’t planning to start now. 

“I don't have a type,” he reminded him, allowing Jefferson to disentangle their limbs as they discarded both of their joints, which were almost completely smoked out. But before he could slip away and join Madison, who seemed to be awkwardly nursing a drink at the bar, Alex grabbed onto Jefferson’s hand. He ignored every bit of common sense, after all, what was the point if he didn’t  _ live right now?  _ Alex’s high was growing, bringing his mind to peak on the top of his ecstasy. What was he even upset about to begin with? Certainly not the hungry way Jefferson was looking at him. 

“You look absolutely wild right now,” Jefferson said, letting Alex tug him away from the wall and towards the dancefloor where he previously was. All Alex did was shrug, smiling sheepishly. 

“I’m high as fuck. Dance with me?” 

If Jefferson was surprised by the topic change, he certainly didn’t show it. Instead, he pulled Alex closer. Not enough to touch—no, he was still too adamant about the consent thing—but close enough that if Alex tilted his head up, their breaths would mix together. Jefferson’s hands settled on Alex’s waist loosely, and Alex had to explicitly tell himself:  _ don’t look down.  _ Not only to not look down from his high but to also keep his staring away from Jefferson’s crotch. Of course, he failed miserably, taking a few good seconds to speculate whether or not Jefferson had a boner or if it was just the light and the weed playing tricks. 

“Hey, Hamilton. My eyes are up here,” Jefferson deadpanned in his irritating drawl. Alex looked up once more, but instead of growing flustered or embarrassed, he simply made himself radiate more confidence. It wasn’t particularly difficult, because he had decided that Jefferson’s hard-on was not a figment of his imagination. It was always good to know his tricks were working. 

_ “My my,” _ he chuckled as they began to sway to the beat, still too much distance between them. “You can relax. I know how to dial it back.” The second the tension left Jefferson’s shoulders, Alex’s hands jerked up to grab onto his shirt, fingers bunching in the fabric as he used every bit of strength he had to pull Jefferson’s body flush against his and roll his hips roughly forward. He didn’t miss Jefferson’s low moan at the friction. “ _ Not this time.”  _ It was a dirty trick but it seemed to work. 

Jefferson didn’t protest or push him away, and Alex paused, letting them both get used to the intoxicating feeling of being so close to someone. Then, he smiled. The pattern had worked, and Jefferson wasn’t strong enough to resist. Especially not when he was just as under the influence as Alex. 

_ “Hi,” _ Alex said. He smiled, feeling their rhythm still as their noses brushed together. Jefferson’s breathless grin sent a thrum of satisfaction through him, knowing that his loss of composure was because of  _ him.  _

_ “Hi,”  _ Jefferson said. He began to roll his hips up against Alex, quickly speeding up to match the club’s pace. Alex could feel himself beginning to climb, floating right up to the clouds and staying there. It wasn’t only the weed causing this, but Jefferson’s mere presence. Approaching him had been the best decision of Alex’s life. At least, it would be, until the morning. But right now, they rocked against each other, staying high and getting even higher off each other’s breaths. 

“You look so pretty,” Alex gasped out, trying to hold back a moan when Jefferson’s hands tightened on his hips as he ground against him, fingers massaging bruises into his hipbones. Jefferson's hold on Alex was unyielding, just like his arguments. Alex hadn’t realized how much he missed debating Jefferson until now. Although this was a very different type of debating, with tanglings limbs instead of cruel words. Why did he ever stop picking fights? Alex couldn’t recall why, but he remembered that forgetting was a good thing.

_ “Yeah?” _ Jefferson’s reluctance from earlier had all but vanished. This was exactly what Alex had needed, intense and rough and merciless. He couldn’t help but stare up at Jefferson as he lost himself to the beat, marvel at the sweat glistening on Jefferson’s forehead, the strong line of his jaw, full lips that were parted slightly. 

“Can you feel me? I'm sweatin' from head to toe.” Alex could barely form proper words, so he recycled the ones he used from earlier. Jefferson didn’t seem to mind, instead whirling Alex around and pulling him back so that his chest pressed against Alex’s shoulder blades. There was no hesitation in their dance—if it could even be called that—no pause in the way Jefferson rocked against him, one palm wandering up from Alex’s hip.  _ Fuck, he was hard through all his clothes.  _ There was no denying it now, what they were doing to each other. Alex felt like a live wire, fully charged underneath Jefferson’s confident touches. The only warning he got before Jefferson’s hand was stuck up his shirt was a taunt.

“Are your nipples _ hard?”  _ Jefferson teased, laughing at his own joke, much to Alex’s embarrassment.

“You’re a di— _ oh. _ ” Alex’s words were cut off with a startled moan when Jefferson apparently decided to  _ check.  _ Not that Alex was complaining. In fact, he was throwing his head back against Jefferson’s collarbone, grinding back and feeling the resulting groan vibrate through both of their bodies. This was most definitely not appropriate, but the thrill of doing something so obscene with people surrounding them, only disguised by the darkness and blurry strobe lights of the club, made Alex even more  _ ready to go.  _ He gave himself over to the movements of Jefferson’s body, losing his very self in the bass of the music, only his words from before running through his mind. 

_ I'm sweatin' from head to toe—I'm hard through all my clothes—I'm fully charged, nipples are hard— _

“Ready to go, anytime now,” he gritted out. Jefferson simply pulled away, hands retreating away from Alex’s clothing. Alex whined at the loss of contact, turning around to face Jefferson, who didn’t look sorry in the slightest for interrupting their moment of mindless pleasure. “No, I don't—still don't have a type,” Alex reminded him pointedly, smoothing his hands over his clothing to smooth the wrinkles.  _ Take a hit _ —

But instead of a joint of weed, this time it was Alex who was the drug. 

Jefferson stepped forward, conflict running across his face as he glanced back, presumably to try and find Madison. Alex also moved closer, reaching out to trace his fingers over Jefferson’s throat.

“Come on over tonight.” Jefferson shook his head adamantly, although the action was made weak by the desire in his eyes.  _ Take a hit _ —

Alex knew he could be the best goddamn drug Jefferson ever took, even if it was only for a night. Hell, maybe even for more than a night if Jefferson could use what he had well. 

“You can follow my bloodstream,” Alex said, smiling when he felt Jefferson’s fingers tangle lightly in his hair. Jefferson still hadn’t said anything, instead choosing to chew on his bottom lip thoughtfully. Just as a final push, Alex leaned in and pressed a shockingly chaste kiss to Jefferson’s cheek.

“No, I don't have a type.” Alex was getting just the slightest bit desperate now, something about the reason he was here starting to trickle back to his brain.  _ Disco tits disco tits disco tits.  _ Who had called him that? Why did his chest suddenly hurt? Where the fuck was Alex’s weed? As Alex fumbled in his back pocket, he felt Jefferson’s hand leave his hair to instead wrap around his wrist. 

“I brought something better. Let’s live right now,  _ darlin.’ _ ” The pet name made Alex turn red, but he followed Jefferson complacently as he was pulled closer to the exit of the club by the wrist. The high he had gotten from the weed had peaked at the top when he was dancing, and all he felt now was a simple buzz and the anticipation of what was to come. Jefferson held open the door for Alex, moving his hand to rest on Alex’s lower back, guiding him towards a ridiculously expensive looking car. 

“You want us to  _ drive  _ like this? That’s too wild, we’re both high as fuck.” Alex found himself momentarily proud of his own self-preservation, the reason behind it being that he couldn’t let himself die in a car crash when he was  _ so close  _ to getting fucked into the mattress at Jefferson’s place. 

“Then don’t look down, dipshit.” Jefferson fumbled with the keys in his pocket before unlocking the car and grabbing his jacket from the front seat. Alex was too busy wanting to kick himself for his own stupidity that he couldn’t even make fun of Jefferson for the horrible joke. Jefferson locked his car again before shrugging his jacket on and pulling a phone out of it. He waved it in front of Alex defensively like a prize. “Taxi.” 

Alex smirked at Jefferson lazily, trailing his fingers along the door of the car as he walked from the back to where Jefferson was standing by the driver’s side. 

“ _ My my _ , you can relax,” Alex said, the Autumn chill prickling at his skin. Jefferson eyed him suspiciously, not responding to Alex’s faux-reassurance. “I know how to dial it back.” Alex didn’t even give Jefferson a chance to respond, instead striding forward and grabbing onto the collar of his god-awful jacket in order to pull Jefferson down into a messy kiss. As their lips crashed together and spit mingled, Alex’s mind finished the sentence for him.  _ Not this time. _

Jefferson tasted like smoke and weed and cheap beer, which might have been unpleasant if not for the fact Alex was painfully aware he was probably the same. They attacked each other with mouths instead of words this time, having to reach out and brace themselves on Jefferson’s car in order to avoid becoming unbalanced. Alex pulled away for a moment, digging through his other pocket and withdrawing a pack of mints. He held it out to Jefferson, looking up to meet his eyes.  _ I say hi _ —

“Hey there.” Jefferson’s lips quirked upwards as he took two mints.  _ You say hi _ —

“Hey yourself, dumbass.” A strange pang of deja-vu rippled through Alex, but he was too far gone to really care about if he and Jefferson had said those exact words before. After a pause, Jefferson looked at Alex, a question in his eyes. “We stay high, right?” Alex was momentarily entranced by how wonderfully disheveled Jefferson looked

“You look so pretty, yeah,” he said absentmindedly, a melody he hadn’t heard before running around in his brain. Jefferson reached back into his jacket to dig around for whatever drugs he had promised, handing the newly-unlocked phone to Alex with instructions to call an Uber. Alex obliged, tapping around Jefferson’s phone until he found his address saved and pasted it into the destination. 

_ I'm sweatin' from head to toe _ — _ I'm hard through all my clothes _ — _ I'm fully charged, nipples are hard _ — _ ready to go _ —

“What are you humming?” Jefferson asked, smoothing his jacket back over himself now that he had a plastic bag of something in hand. Alex shrugged, passing the phone back to Jefferson, who confirmed that the driver was coming in thirty minutes. That gave them plenty of time to mess around in the parking lot of a seedy club and do drugs. A parent’s worst nightmare for their child.

_ I'm sweatin' from head to toe _ — _ I'm hard through all my clothes _ — _ I'm fully charged, nipples are hard _ — _ ready to go _ —

“What are you bringing?” Alex retorted, and was rewarded with a ziplock being tossed in his direction. He just barely caught it, holding it up to the parking lot lamplight to reach the inscription on the tablets. They looked like multicolored candies, and it took only a few seconds of squinting at them before Alex’s eyes flickered back up to meet with Jefferson’s. 

“Ecstasy, huh? Nice.” It was notoriously difficult to get, and Alex had only tried it a couple of times. Jefferson grinned cocksurely at the compliment, but the look in his eyes betrayed his concern. Alex began to feel exasperated with the caution Jefferson was exhibiting. Most of his hookups would just take the drugs and  _ fuck him already.  _ But bullshit Jefferson with his bullshit Virginian sensibilities and bullshit concern over someone he shared a relationship of mutual hate with was becoming boring. 

“You think I'm drunk now, but I am not,” Alex reassured him. The alcohol was all but gone, and the weed was getting there. He crouched down to sit on the rough gravel, leaving back against Jefferson’s car, beckoning for Jefferson to follow suit. As soon as they were both on the ground, Alex leaned back in to kiss Jefferson. It was much more pleasant without the strange taste last time. Jefferson’s oral skills seemed to extend past his speaking abilities, if the confident way he licked into Alex’s mouth was to be believed. When they finally parted, Alex drew his tongue across his bottom lip as if to savor the taste. He slowly took the bag from Jefferson, opening it up and shaking a few small pills into his hand. 

“You're so pretty, come roll with me.” Alex winked at Jefferson, handing him the bag. The last bit of hesitation vanished from Jefferson’s eyes as he pressed his lips against Alex’s before grabbing some more tablets. Suddenly recalling the bitter taste of them, Alex asked Jefferson for water. As Jefferson stood up to fumble with the car door, Alex’s frustration at being so close to the  _ high  _ only increased. He was about to get down, and that just wouldn’t do, not when he wanted to be high as fuck. 

When Jefferson sat back down, water bottle in hand, Alex popped the ecstasy into his mouth and chewed it as quickly as possible, washing the disgusting taste down with as much water as he could. After Jefferson did the same, coughing slightly as he swallowed the pills down, Alex pulled him in for another kiss. Now they just had to wait for the high to kick in. 

“I'm no chemist, but it’s good shit.” 

Jefferson barked an approving laugh. For a second, they were left drifting in silence, with only the muffled music from inside the club playing. But then their blurry surrounding sharpened when Jefferson wound a hand around Alex’s waist and pulled him onto his lap. They both let out a lengthy moan when Alex rolled his hips, similar to the one Alex had made when he first approached Jefferson.  _ This was good.  _ This was what he had been waiting for. Jefferson’s hands ran over Alex’s dampened back and he leaned into the touch eagerly. 

“I'm sweatin' from head to toe.” Alex had most definitely said something like this before, but his mind was too pleasurably buzzy to make him care.  _ I’m hard through all my clothes.  _ The euphoria was beginning to set in, and Alex’s body became more sensitive than ever. With all of his defenses lowered, it was easy for him to grin teasingly at Jefferson, leaning down as he rocked against him. 

“I'm fully charged, nipples are hard.” Alex was happy to see Jefferson return his smile easily, fingers once again finding their way to Alex’s hipbones, slipping under his shirt, running over his chest.

“Ready to go?” Jefferson’s lips found his neck, sucking marks into the skin and then soothing them with kisses. Alex whispered what might have been a  _ ‘fuck yes’  _ or a  _ ‘god, please,’  _ but no matter what he said, it seemed to sound pretty good to Jefferson, who made a growling sound in the back of his throat and pushed up harder.  _ I'm sweatin' from head to toe.  _

“I'm hard through all my clothes,” Alex said, sounding like he was sharing a secret and not something that was extremely obvious. _ I'm fully charged, nipples are hard. _

“I am so ready to go,” he finally responded, the pleasure of the ecstasy combined with Jefferson almost overwhelming. Only the threat of the taxi arriving soon kept them from going too far. Their lips met again, and they just kept  _ kissing and kissing and kissing.  _ Alex’s lungs hurt with the need to breathe, but he was simply too happy to care. He wasn’t sure who pulled away first, but he was sure of the fact that they had been locked together for so long that Jefferson’s lips looked slightly swollen, a string of saliva connecting his mouth and Alex’s.  _ I say _ —

“Hi.” They had fallen into their own unique pattern. Alex didn’t remember why he had come to the club in the first place, why he’d ever been sad. He didn’t know pain or heartbreak or grief. And he didn’t know John or Eliza. Only Jefferson. _ You say _ —

“Hi.” They would stay high like this, intertwined and not hating each other for once. They would be like this for hours, for the remainder of the night and then some morning. And when Alex finally came down from the high and remembered the pain and the heartbreak and the grief? When he remembered John and Eliza and  _ John John John _ ?” Well, he would deal with that when it happened. But right now, he was here with Jefferson.  _ And Jefferson, he _ —

“—look so pretty, yeah.” Alex was startled by the honk of a car, tearing him away from his thoughts and back into Jefferson’s arms.  _ Oh.  _

“That would be the Uber, then.” Jefferson smiled sheepishly, gesturing to the driver to hold on. Before they got into the car, Jefferson pulled Alex in for one more kiss. 

“You got good shit, what is in it?” Alex whispered the second he could speak. Jefferson led him to the car, opening the door and steadying him. The ecstasy had made them both unusually nice, turning them more into a couple than a pair of druggies looking for a high who happened to hate each other. 

“Magic,” was all Jefferson said as he got into the car after Alex, buckling his seatbelt. Impatience was scratching at the corners of Alex’s mind, making him eager to finally get back to Jefferson’s apartment and get rid of their sweaty clothes.  _ Eager to forget.  _ But what was Alex forgetting? 

“I’m no chemist, still want that magic.” The driver paid no attention to Alex’s babbling, nor did he bat an eye when Jefferson kissed Alex. For some reason, even as Jefferson’s lips provided a great distraction from the fact that there was a certain lack of nakedness between them, Alex’s mind kept wandering back to the start of this night, to the evening. What had happened? What had made him hurt so much that he approached his rival, of all people, for a fuck?

— _ I say hi, you say hi—we stay high—you look so pretty _ — _ yeah _ —

Alex didn’t know.

— _ disco tits—motherfucking queen of the discotheque—people wanna know how I move so slick—motherfucking queen of the disco tits— _

Alex still didn’t know.

All he knew was Jefferson: Jefferson’s lips and Jefferson’s skin and Jefferson’s body pressing onto his the second they got into his fancy apartment. The high made everything bright and happy and ultrasensitive.  _ Got good shit, what is it?  _ Alex made quick work of Jefferson’s clothes and discovered yet something else he could stay high on. Because Jefferson was magic; the only drug that Alexander needed.

_ No chemist, still want that magic yeah. _

**Author's Note:**

> AKA: Alexander does drugs and dirty dances with his enemy with no consequences (yet)  
> I really hope you enjoyed the second installment of this series. A mega thank you to my love, swanofthelake, for being my beta reader! <3  
> Please let me know what you think in the comments! I absolutely adore feedback  
> (And if you want to see more behind-the-scenes, don't be afraid to follow me @lightningin.abottle)  
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
